bangtan_boysfandomcom_es-20200215-history
좋아요 (I Like It)
I Like It (좋아요, joh-ayo) es la sexta canción del álbum single debut de Bangtan Boys. Historia 좋아요 (I Like It) es la sexta canción del álbum single debut. De momento se desconoce quien ha produccido la canción pero cuenta con la composición de la letra por parte de 3 miembros de BTS: Rap Monster, SUGA, J-Hope y con su compositor Slow Rabbit. Letra |-|Coreano= Ooh~ wanna be loved… Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved 너와의 same love (너와의 same love) Baby, I want it 니가 올리는 모든 사진마다 좋아요 남발하는 처음 보는 저 남자 누구야 아 맞다 나 이제 남자친구 아니지 자연스레 니 번호 눌렀잖아 전화나 카톡하자니 꼭 지는 것 같고 뭐라도 안 하면 날 신경도 안 쓸 것 같어 왜 싫어요 버튼은 없는데 싫어 저, 삼십 몇 명 중 하나가 되는 게 여기도 좋다고 저기도 좋다고 한번만 놀자고 왜 그리 곱냐고 Uh f**k that, all stupid b*****s 이? 내 꺼도 아닌데 왜 뺏기는 것 같은지 하하 넌 나 없이 참 잘 사네 눈꼴 시려우니까 노는 것 좀 살살해 목까지 올라온 저주를 삼키고 오늘도 좋아요를 누르지 shit 넌 남이 되고 오히려 더 좋아 보여 pretty woman (Pretty woman) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 오 얄밉게도 여전히 넌 좋아 보여 pretty woman Oh, pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved 너와의 same love (너와의 same love) I know it’s over, yeah Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved 너와의 same love (너와의 same love) Baby, I want it 친구 놈이 누른 좋아요로 보이는 니 얼굴은 훨씬 좋아 보여 새 남친과 찍은 사진 속 tag tag 덕분에 추억 속으로 난 backspace 그 세상은 어느새 다들 멈춰있는데 난 왜 여전히 그 시간에 걸쳐있는데 Ha 넌 내 생각을 할까 (할까) 고민하며 좋아요를 누를까 말까 수십 번을 반복해 너의 마음은 마치 단두대처럼 나를 싹둑 가차없이 잘라냈지만 난 도깨비 감투 몰래 다가가 너의 일상생활을 맨날 보네 그때마다 머릿속은 백팔번뇌 Oh shit (oh shit) 내 생각은 할까 (할까) 고민하며 좋아요를 누르지 말자 넌 남이 되고 오히려 더 좋아 보여 pretty woman (Pretty woman) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 오 얄밉게도 여전히 넌 좋아 보여 pretty woman Oh, pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved 너와의 same love (너와의 same love) I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved 너와의 same love (너와의 same love) Baby, I want it 너 요즘에 어떻게 지내고 있나 궁금해 보니 좋아요가 빛나 나 없이 잘 사는 니가 왜 생각났지 찾아온 건 한심만 더 나도 누르고 갈게 니 글 위에 (글 위에) 난 요즘 너 없이 이렇게 지내 (Know you want it, ah~) 넌 남이 되고 오히려 더 좋아 보여 pretty woman (Pretty woman) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah 오 얄밉게도 여전히 넌 좋아 보여 pretty woman Oh, pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved 너와의 same love (너와의 same love) I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved 너와의 same love (너와의 same love) Baby, I want it |-|Romanización= Ooh~ wanna be loved… Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved neowaye same love (neowaye same love) Baby, I want it niga ollineun modeun sajinmada johayo nambarhaneun cheoeum boneun jeo namja nuguya a matda na ije namjachingu aniji jayeonseure ni beonho nulleottjanha jeonhwana katokhajani kkok jineun geot gatgo mworado an hamyeon nal shingyeongdo an sseul geot gateo wae shirheoyo beoteuneun eobtneunde shirheo jeo, samship myeot myeong jung hanaga dweneun ge yeogido johdago jeogido johdago hanbeonman noljago wae geuri gopnyago Uh f**k that, all stupid b*****s ijen nae kkeodo aninde wae ppaetgineun geot gateunji haha neon na eobshi cham jal sane nunkkol shiryeounikka noneun geot jom salsarhae mogkkaji ollaon jeojureul samkigo oneuldo johayoreul nureuji shit neon nami dwego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman (Pretty woman) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeopretty woman Oh, pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved neowaye same love (neowaye same love) I know it’s over, yeah Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved neowaye same love (neowaye same love) Baby, I want it chingu nomi nureun johayoro boineun ni eolgureun hwolsshin joha boyeo sae namchingwa jjigeun sajin sok tag tag deokbune chueok sogeuro nan backspace geu sesangeun eoneusae dadeul meomchwoittneunde nan wae yeojeonhi geu shigane geolchyeoittneunde HA neon nae saenggageul halkka (halkka) gominhamyeo johayoreul nureulkka malkka suship beoneul banbokhae neoye maeumeun machi dandudaecheoreom nareul ssakduk gachaeobshi jallanaettjiman nan dokkaebi gamtu mollae dagaga neoye ilsangsaenghwareul maennal bone geuttaemada meorissogeun baekpalbeonnwe Oh shit (oh shit) nae saenggageun halkka (halkka) gominhamyeo johayoreul nureuji malja neon nami dwego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman (Pretty woman) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh, pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved neowaye same love (neowaye same love) I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved neowaye same love (neowaye same love) Baby, I want it neo yojeume eotteohke jinaego ittna gunggeumhae boni johayoga bitna na eobshi jal saneun niga wae saenggaknattji chajaon geon hanshimman deo nado nureugo galge ni geul wie (geul wie) nan yojeum neo eobshi ireohke jinae (Know you want it, ah~) neon nami dwego ohiryeo deo joha boyeo pretty woman (Pretty woman) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah o yalmipgedo yeojeonhi neon joha boyeo pretty woman Oh, pretty woman Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved neowaye same love (neowaye same love) I know it’s over Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool Wanna be loved neowaye same love (neowaye same love) Baby, I want it |-|Español= Ooh~ quiero ser amado… No quiero ser un tonto, quiero ser genial Quiero ser amado, un amor igual al tuyo (Amor igual al tuyo) Nena, lo quiero En cada foto que publicas Un chico que nunca he visto antes le da clic a Me Gusta, ¿Quién es él? Ah si, ya no soy tu novio Naturalmente marqué tu número pero Llamarte o textearte hace parecer que estoy perdiendo Si no digo nada, no creo que tan si quiera te importe ¿Por qué no hay un boton de No Me Gusta? No me gusta, convertirme en solo uno de tus treinta-y-tantos chicos Aquí y allá, chicos le dan click a Me Gusta en tu foto Comentando, “Veamonos y festejemos,” y “Por qué eres tan bonita” Uh, a la mie**a eso, todos son unos estupidos pu**s Ya ni siquiera eres mia pero por qué siento como que te están alejando de mi? Jaja, te va tan bien sin mi No quiero verlo, asi que ya deja de festejar tanto Me trago los insultos que suben por mi garganta Y hoy de nuevo, doy clic a Me Gusta… mierda Después de te terminamos, te ves mejor, mujer bonita (Mujer bonita) Si, si, si, si Molestosamente, aún te ves bien, mujer bonita Oh, mujer bonita No quiero ser un tonto, quiero ser genial Quiero ser amado, un amor igual al tuyo (Amor igual al tuyo) Sé que ya ha terminado, si No quiero ser un tonto, quiero ser genial Quiero ser amado, un amor igual al tuyo (Amor igual al tuyo) Nena, lo quiero Mi amigo dio clic a Me Gusta en tu foto Y veo que tu cara se ve mucho mejor Tu etiquetas una foto que te tomaste con tu nuevo novio A través de eso, retrocedo hacia las memorias En ese mundo, todo se ha detenidio Pero ¿Por qué sigo colgado de ese tiempo? Ja, ¿Piensas en mi? (¿Me piensas?) Contemplo si debería dar clic a Me Gusta o no Se repite varias veces Tu corazón es como una guillotina Severamente me cortó fuera Como un ogro, secretamente voy hacia ti And I look at your daily life every day Cada vez, soy tormentado Oh mierda (oh mierda) ¿Piensas en mi? (¿ Me piensas?) Mientras contemplo, decido darle clic a Me Gusta Después de te terminamos, te ves mejor, mujer bonita (Mujer bonita) Si, si, si, si Molestosamente, aún te ves bien, mujer bonita Oh, mujer bonita No quiero ser un tonto, quiero ser genial Quiero ser amado, un amor igual al tuyo (Amor igual al tuyo) Sé que ya ha terminado No quiero ser un tonto, quiero ser genial Quiero ser amado, un amor igual al tuyo (Amor igual al tuyo) Nena, lo quiero ¿Has estado bien estos días? Me dio curiosidad y fui a ver y los Me Gusta brillan Tú, que vives bien sin mi ¿Por qué pensé en ti? Lo único que me encuentra es la pena por mi mismo Le daré clic a tu cara y me iré (a tu cara) Estoy viviendo así estos días sin ti (Se que lo quieres, ah~) Después de te terminamos, te ves mejor, mujer bonita (Mujer bonita) Si, si, si, si Molestosamente, aún te ves bien, mujer bonita Oh, mujer bonita No quiero ser un tonto, quiero ser genial Quiero ser amado, un amor igual al tuyo (Amor igual al tuyo) Sé que ya ha terminado No quiero ser un tonto, quiero ser genial Quiero ser amado, un amor igual al tuyo (Amor igual al tuyo) Nena, lo quiero Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Canciones